Blackbirds on Telephone Wires
by WintersCaptain
Summary: Bucky Barnes' big gay crush on Steve Rogers would come back to bite him in the ass, even after college. The piano protege has returned to Brooklyn, and plans to stay. Bucky will have to face his feelings eventually, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes was in crisis.

This time, its not because his roommate and best friend is giving him grief, or that his dad is being a dick or his mom is sick again. If the crisis was anything like that, he would be fully equipped to deal with the situation, as he had many times before.

To be quite honest, he would have preferred all of that to this alternative. He would prefer that everyone just assume Natasha was his girlfriend and they lived together because they loved each other, and not for the ease of renting an apartment in New York City. He wished that this crisis was something that he could tell his parents about, really he wished that he could tell someone that wasn't Natasha, but that would be far too dangerous.

Steve Rogers, a little scrawny kid in his third music theory class of his undergraduate at NYU, was the root of the problem. When Bucky had seen him the first time, he didn't think much of Steve, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he felt himself slipping. Steve was so incredibly intelligent, and his eloquence with words was remarkable. This tiny man, who only came to Bucky's chin when standing straight, elicited feelings in Bucky that terrified him.

Five years later, Steve was the newest classical sensation, shouldering a Master's Degree in piano performance, as well as crowds into the thousands at every concert. Natasha held a pair of tickets in her hand. This was the crisis.

"Ever heard of him? One of the girls at the restaurant gave them to me." The petite woman shrugged and laughed, "I know you like this classical shit so I took them off her hands."

Oh dear God. "Um, yeah I think so."

"Good. I already made arrangements for you at the studio, so you're off the hook for work."

"Tasha, does this have anything to do with that guy you work with? You seem a bit...eager."

Natasha blinked rapidly. "No. Of course not. Why would it?"

Bucky snorted. He was completely aware of Natasha's long standing crush on her manager at work. He seemed like a nice guy, down to earth and all that, but somehow she never had the guts to approach him in five years of working under him.

He really wanted to tell her that she was incredibly badass while still being the most wonderful person he knew. She shouldn't be afraid to take a risk with Clint. Bucky had seen the pair together; he was definitely into her, but she adamantly refused every time he tried to coax her into telling him how much she really liked him. At this point, he had given up. They both were long out of high school and this juvenile shit had gone on too long.

"Oh, I just wondered, because he's coming over for drinks tonight. I want to try out my new drink mixer."

Natasha's cheeks turned a startling shade of red, nearly matching her hair. Bucky winked at her, and that seemed to be the icing on the cake. Moments later, she stormed out of the room like a tiny, fiery hurricane.

Bucky huffed a sigh, and proceeded to collapse on the couch. He felt bad, honestly, but it was time for Natasha to suck it up and get over it. It's only fair, seeing as she's making him face one of his greatest demons.

Steve wrung his hands, glancing nervously around the green room of the auditorium. Everything in his body screamed at him to calm the fuck down, but he couldn't. There was something about returning home after being away for so long that shook him to his core. As the house opened, filling with a swell of laughter and audience members engaging in idle chatter, Steve began to feel something he couldn't quite place. The feeling, similar to nerves in nature, was as equally distracting as it was intimidating. He hadn't been this wrecked before a performance since college.

The lights dimmed. The single spotlight danced around the house before settling on the bench of the beautiful grand piano. This was, and always had been countless times before, his cue.

The young man stepped onto the stage and into the spotlight. In this moment, he was not the scrawny little boy from Brooklyn. No, right now, Steven Grant Rogers, was a confident, world renowned pianist. Size and stature meant nothing on stage. Hands and piano keys were all that mattered now. He smiled and nodded at the audience, thankful for their applause, as he set his attention on the black and ivory keys he knew so well.

Steve had always felt free on stage. His fingers waltzed over the keys. Memory seemingly abandoned, as if all instruction was in the very fabric of his being. His performances seemed to flash by his senses, and before he knew it, this one was over. Steve stood to give a quick bow before exiting the stage, anxious to meet his fans in the lobby of the theater.

Bucky could feel Natasha's gaze searing into the side of his head as he watched Steve perform. It was mesmerizing. Clearly, he had gotten over his performance anxiety since college. On multiple occasions, Natasha had to place a hand on his knee to keep him from wildly cheering.

There was really something about the way Steve played the piano that seemed to settle deep within Bucky, leaving all other feeling behind. This terrified him. He longed to feel this way forever, wishing this performance would never end. Unfortunately, two hours was all he had.

The final, resonate chord brought Bucky to his feet, clapping and whistling with reckless abandon. Classical manners be damned, he wanted to give his all in appreciation for such a wonderful performance. His entire being was completely and utterly captivated by the extraordinary musician.

The house lights rose, and he could finally see Natasha and her shit eating grin. "You know him, don't you?" Her smile softened to something less mischievous. "I can see it. I've never seen you look at someone like that."

Bucky swallowed thickly and looked back at her, sucking on his lip in chagrin. "Yeah. We were friends in college for a little while before we lost touch."

"Just friends?" Natasha's smile fell into a snort. "Looks more like a big gay crush to me, Mr. I'm-So-Macho-I-Would-Barbeque-A-Football."

He pawed once at her shoulder, knocking her the tiniest bit off balance. "Shut up."

"You should go see him. Apparently he waits out in the lobby to meet the people who come to his shows."

"I - I don't know Tasha...It's been a long time and I don't think he'll remember me and I just - "

"Oh no excuses. Bucky, please. I'll never forgive you if you just walk out of here without a word to him." Her green eyes soft with unusual sincerity.

Bucky took a deep breath. "Okay. But it's only because I love you, and because you could probably kill me in my sleep."

She flashed a winning grin at him. "Damn straight. And, for the record, it's only because I care."

He scoffed and started towards the center aisle, "Sure you do. And if I can't use excuses, neither can you. Will you finally do something about Clint?"

She huffed, "Fine. I will do something about Clint if you do something about your gay crush out in the lobby."

"Fine."

"Fine." The pair smiled and walked into the ornate lobby, suddenly crowded by a mass of people.

**The next chapter should be up in a few days! I have the first few written already, so I would love to continue if I receive positive feedback on this one! I should be able to update regularly, so this should go somewhere. Thank you all for reading, and all the love to my beta Kayla, who is one of my best friends and biggest supporters. **

**xoxo,**

**Tali **

**P.S. find me on tumblr, twitter, and archive of our own: winterscaptain**


	2. Chapter 2

It was always nice to chat with the people who had taken time out of their day to see him. They were always so appreciative, especially to the young artists who told him of their goals to be just like him. It was all too flattering, really, and quite exhausting in the long run. That evening though, something told him he should stay just a few more moments.

Steve was good at it, the smiles, the easy laughter. In a crowd of this size, it was simple for him. It was only when he was out of his element that his old, anxious self came back. He smiled to himself between patrons, thoughts turning to the man who had helped him come into his own during college.

Bucky Barnes, to Steve, was a saving grace. His confidence and Brooklyn charm was something Steve admired, and modeled himself after all throughout college. The pair had only one class together, but Steve never forgot that handsome, dark face.

"Well, I'm sure your teacher tells this to you all the time, but practice is really the key, and if you don't love it enough to practice every day then maybe it just isn't for you, kiddo." Steve grinned at the young boy, but before he could say anything more, the smile fell from his face.

"Oh god Tasha he saw me."

"Good!"

Bucky's breath quickened, noting Steve's fallen smile. "I don't know if he wants to see me." He glanced at Natasha, panic in his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous James." She only called him James when she was pissed or teasing. He hoped for the sake of his head that it was the latter. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Smile. You look so great when you smile."

Finally, the pair had joined the slowly dwindling crowd surrounding Steve. Bucky plastered a smile on his face, and hoped it didn't betray his nerves.

Holy shit. Bucky looked better than Steve had ever seen him. He started to smile once more, but his face fell when he saw a beautiful and petite red-haired woman whisper in his ear. He knew it was too good to be true. Five years out of college and of course Bucky had a girlfriend. At this point he could even safely assume they were married.

They looked so happy together. This realization made Steve's stomach flip nervously. Don't assume anything. Just wait a minute Rogers. Don't eat yourself alive. Don't panic.

Finally, the crowd cleared enough for Bucky and the woman to squeeze through. Steve smiled at her, then Bucky, but he could feel his lips tremble.

"Hi Bucky." He had no idea what he was saying, words were simply tumbling out of his mouth at this point. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

What? How are you? These seemed like such mundane words coming out of the mouth of someone so extraordinary. Evening pleasantries were perfect for the social moment, but somehow Bucky expected something different, and it was irrational.

"I - ah - hey, Steve." He took a breath to calm his broken stuttering, and felt Natasha's small, comforting hand between his shoulder blades. "I'm really great." He paused, and broke a genuine smile. "This is my best friend, and roommate, Natasha Romanov. She took me here tonight."

Natasha flashed a grin, showing all her teeth. If she wasn't so small, it would almost be intimidating.

Steve held out his hand, relaxed and relieved. "It is definitely a pleasure to meet you Natasha." He glanced at Bucky. "I owe you one. I never thought I would see Bucky Barnes of all people here."

"Really?" She asked, "He's always been a big fan of -" her form was jolted slightly by a force unknown. She laughed lightly. "Excuse me. Bucky's always been a fan of classical in general. We just got lucky."

The blond man had to smile at that. Natasha seemed like a lovely woman. He could see why Bucky liked her so much, based on what Steve remembered of his character.

"I'm getting a bit chilled, so I think I'll wait in the car." Natasha's voice seemed to startle Bucky a bit, but he soon righted himself.

"Are you sure?" He turned towards her, and Steve felt a rush of heat - envy or admiration for Bucky's concern he wasn't sure - flash over his face and neck.

"Of course. I am entirely capable of taking care of myself, and you two need to catch up." Natasha's gaze seemed conspiratorial to Steve, but then again maybe he was just being paranoid.

Bucky pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Thanks Tash. I'll take a cab. You can just go home if you want to. I'm not quite sure how late I'll be out." He released her and looked at Steve with a shy smile. Steve felt that rush of heat again. This evening was definitely taking a toll on his high blood pressure.

Both Steve and Bucky watched Natasha leave the theater, pull out her phone, and turn onto the sidewalk. Steve hoped he wasn't too obvious when he snuck a glance upwards toward Bucky, simply to observe the admiring look in his eyes as he watched his best friend leave.

Bucky started for the door of the lobby, as if to see if Steve would follow. He would, of course, but first he had to calm his nerves, using his coat as an excuse to wait a moment longer before traipsing out the door and into the unknown. The taller man waited patiently for Steve to button his coat against the New York winter, and they soon set off down the sidewalk.

They ambled along for a while, amongst locals and tourists alike, accidentally bumping into each other once or twice. The men exchanged no words for a long time. However, the unspoken tension between the pair, who really could have been perfect strangers at the moment, was getting to the both of them.

"So..." Steve started, not sure where to begin, "how was Russia?"

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I will try to answer them when I have a moment, and I appreciate every single one! Cookies and kisses to all of you.**

****EDIT****

**I realized that when I posted this the first time, all that was showing was html script! I am so sorry if any of you had to experience that. It should be fixed now. **

**xoxo,**

**Tali**

**(find me on tumblr, twitter, and AO3 winterscaptain)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Russia was great, mostly." Bucky smiled down at Steve, falling in easily with the other man's shorter stride.

"Mostly?"

Bucky laughed quietly, only a small chuckle, before continuing. "I met Natasha there actually. We were roommates in the same homestay. There was this one really bad day this one December - " He paused for a moment, thinking. "How did you manage to remember that? It seems like I told you a million years ago!"

Steve gulped quickly. He hoped Bucky didn't notice. "Oh, I don't know. Something jogged my memory I guess."

That was a rotten lie. Steve knew exactly why he remembered that conversation. It was the first time the pair had spoken. He had seen Bucky with another student in class, speaking a language he didn't recognize. Steve plucked up the courage to ask.

"It's Russian. I'm going there this summer and staying through the year. I'm Bucky, by the way. Bucky Barnes."

To this day, Steve had always remembered. Bucky's smile had stuck in his memory as one of the most charming smiles he had ever seen. The blond was jolted from this memory by the same smile, radiating at him in the winter frost.

"It might have been Natasha. She was there for 3 years and barely spoke English during her stay. Her accent is persistently stickin' around."

Steve looked at the ground and shoved his hands farther into his pockets. "Yeah that must have been it."

Bucky remembered that conversation too. He was always admiring his classmate's work from afar, stealing glances under the guise of sharpening pencils or getting more ink for his fountain pen. His fear was stupid and irrational. Even then, he had known of his prowess with women, and assumed it would transfer to men as well, however he just wasn't sure if he wanted to fully admit that yet.

Nevertheless, that short conversation had sparked something inside him. It was short lived, and he cursed himself for never challenging his feelings further.

"So...how's the life of travel and fame treating you?"

Steve laughed an earnest laugh, and Bucky smiled. "It's alright. The pay isn't bad, but the accommodations are terrible." He grinned up at Bucky.

Witty, talented, and adorable. What was he getting himself into? "Well, if accommodations get too terrible for your delicate disposition, our couch is always available." He hesitated. Just go for it. It's not like you're proposing. Jesus Christ Bucky you're only offering him a place to stay. "And I can always move and you could have my room."

Bucky mentally beat himself with a bat. What the fuck, Barnes? You've only just reconnected with him and you're offering him a place? Way to be presumptuous, asshole.

"Oh there's no need for that," Steve laughed, "I've slept on many couches in my lifetime." He paused, and Bucky wasn't sure what he was going to say. "And I'll gladly take you up on that if I need it. I would hate to impose."

And to be honest, he really would. He couldn't possibly intrude on the life of an extremely talented classmate, but something drew him to Bucky.

As they walked, Steve tried not to walk into his companion, but somehow when he was trying, they ended up closer. Needless to say, Steve didn't mind. Bucky provided a warmth that his tiny frame could not, and the last thing he wanted was to leave that warmth.

"Nah, you wouldn't be imposing. Natasha wouldn't care, as long as you kept out of her way." He laughed warmly, his breath ghosting through the cold air, and bumped Steve's shoulder. "And that shouldn't be a problem for you."

It was surreal. The pair talked for what seemed like hours, filling large gaps in their small knowledge of each other and telling stories like old friends. Steve glanced at his watch.

"Do you have to be anywhere?" Bucky was a little worried. It was late, and Steve had mentioned something about fatigue and asthma at some point.

"No, not really. I'm staying with my mother in Brooklyn, but she's probably asleep by now." He trailed off, and Bucky watched as his gaze wandered over the buildings.

The bubble of panic built up in Bucky's core again. The long-hidden emotions he had been feeling over the past few hours terrified him. Steve enchanted him, and he wanted to know why.

"We can share a cab if you want. My place is in Brooklyn too." The offer was simple, but it was really just an excuse to talk for a little longer.

"Sure!" Steve's smile seemed to light up the darkness of the street. His smile quickly fell, however, when he added a quick "If it's not too much trouble..."

The corner of Buckys mouth lifted. "Not at all, Steve. It makes more sense anyways."

~BBotW~

The pair caught a cab, and laughed together at the people they saw on the street. Manhattan was always good for people watching, especially around Central Park. However, once they left the island and made their way into Brooklyn, the people became scarcer and the laughs less frequent.

Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn't watching Steve out of the corner of his eye. The young man had a pensive look about him, staring into the winter night, but he seemed smaller than his already tiny frame. Shoulders hunched, coat oversized, he nearly looked like a little boy.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve didn't move.

"Can I see you again?"

The blond man finally turned to face him. "No, actually." Bucky's heart caught in his throat. "My mom keeps me in a tower and only lets me out for world tours and concerts."

Steve smiled wryly. That little shit. Bucky smiled back. "Don't you think she could spare you for an afternoon?" He leaned closer, and he could almost feel Steve's breath. "Or maybe even an evening?"

Bucky felt his adrenaline kick in, but as soon as Steve leaned in to reply, the cabbie interrupted.

"Meter's a-runnin' boys. Gotta get to the other spot before ten or I'm chargin' extra."

Fuck. Bucky sighed heavily, leaning back, and dragged a hand down his face. Probably for the best anyways. Who knows what could've happened?

"I'll walk you to the door. Wouldn't want you to have an asthma attack without me here."

Steve rolled his eyes and opened the door of the cab. "Very funny, asshole." Bucky noticed the flush of his cheeks.

Bucky smiled to himself and jumped out of the car, leaving the door open. He met Steve at the door. He hoped he was hiding his nerves well. How did he let himself get that far gone?

~BBotW~

Steve's lower lip disappeared into his mouth, a nervous tick he developed from his mother. "Can I call you?"

He watched Bucky stare into the heavens before smiling down at him. "Of course." His brow furrowed. "How?"

Steve turned the key in the door and stepped halfway inside. "I'm a very gifted pickpocket." He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help but tease a little. "Goodnight Bucky. Sleep well."

Bucky smiled, but it wavered a little bit. He decided he would ask about that later. "Goodnight Steve."

He was down the steps before Steve could even glance at him again. It was going to be a long night. Good thing his mom was right there to ask about that "handsome young man who walked her sweet, sweet baby to the door." Jesus.

**Thank you for the continued support! I hope it was worth the wait. I love the reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

**Kisses and Cookies, **

**Tali xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve smiled at his mother, leaning heavily on the door to their tiny apartment.

"Well?" She persisted. "Who was he? I haven't seen you look at someone like that since Peggy left you for that nice fellow in Chicago"

He sighed. His mother always had a knack for bringing his ex-fiancée into every conversation. Rolling his eyes, he answered her. "That's Bucky. We had a class together in college. Music theory, I think."

"He seems like a nice boy." Sarah smiled at him and hobbled over, patting his shoulder. "I'm proud of you my dear. You do good work and you know good people."

Steve smiled. "Thanks mom. Maybe we should go out to dinner with Bucky and his roommate. I think you would like her."

"Any friend of that young man is welcome here, Steven. I have a good feeling about that one, you know." She started to hobble off down the hall. "Make yourself something to eat Steve, dear. You're too thin!" Her reedy voice filled the whole flat.

~BBotW~

Bucky slid out of his jacket, shucking it off his shoulders and onto the back of the couch. Natasha was in the big armchair, her feet over the armrests, watching some kind of horrible reality television.

"How was your date, hot stuff?"

He sighed. "It wasn't a date."

She snorted, tossing her head back. "Alright, fine. How was your romantic evening stroll about the city?"

A flash of heat colored his cheeks. "It was fine Tasha." He wasn't going to fight her.

"Just fine?" One delicate, red eyebrow rose above her left eye.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. I'll tell you all about it in the morning. Can I just get some sleep?" Honestly, he really just wanted to avoid what just happened for as long as possible. How could he tell Natasha when he barely knew what was going on himself?

"I will hold you to that." She smiled slyly.

"I don't doubt it."

Bucky sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand down his face. He plugged in his phone and meandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walked back out, he picked up his phone and stared at it for a while.

This was so middle school. Was it too early to text? Probably. Did he care? Not really.

Message sent. Bucky set his phone back on the dresser and anxiously picked at his nails.

Steve sat on the side of his bed, popping the many pills he had to take to keep his many maladies in order. He kept glancing at his phone. Ridiculously, he somewhat expected Bucky to text him.

He jumped a bit when his phone buzzed.

Jan. 12 - 11:08pm

From: 5165558724

_are you still up?_

A smiled pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Jan 12 - 11:10pm

To: Bucky Barnes

_yeah im still up. i got grilled by my mom after you left lol_

His phone buzzed again with a response.

Jan. 12 - 11:11pm

From: Bucky Barnes

_same. tasha gave me nothing but shit when i walked in. she even paused top _

_model to tease me lmao_

Jan. 12 - 11:11pm

To: Bucky Barnes

_its 11:11 make a wish. i've already made mine ;) and that sucks. she seems way _

_scarier than my mom hahaha_

~BBotW~

Bucky grinned at his phone. What a dork.

Jan 12 - 11:12pm

To: Steve Rogers

_nah she's mostly all bark. only a little bite lol. i think i made my wish too. do i get to _

_know yours? ;)_

Jan 12 - 11:14

From: Steve Rogers

_that would definitely ruin it. and i dont think i would tell you anyways._

_and really? natasha seems really scary. has she killed anyone?_

Jan 12 - 11:16

To: Steve Rogers

_i dont think so...i should probably ask tho. _

_would you tell me if i bought you coffee?_

That was a stretch. Bucky was pretty sure he just asked Steve out to coffee, but he didn't really have any idea. The only thing he knew at this point was that Steve was a flirty little shit once he got over himself a little.

Since he was feeling a little risky, Bucky unplugged his phone and stuck it in his pocket. He always watched at least one episode of America's Next Top Model with Natasha on Saturday nights. He padded down the stairs and flopped onto the couch.

"So..." Natasha's voice curled across the room. She muted the commercial and turned toward Bucky.

"Don't start with me, please Tasha. I really just want to process."

In some ways, Bucky feared Natasha's gaze. She somehow seemed to know everything. Therefore, she could probably tell how he was feeling, and she wouldn't be afraid to tell him what she thought about it. Sometimes, she felt like his second conscience.

"Okay." She leaned forward a bit, trying to reach his eyes. "I'm just a little worried about you, that's all."

Bucky snorted. "I'm the last person you need to worry about."

Natasha snatched the remote and turned the television off. The silence in the room was deafening. "I don't think that's true, Buck." She stood, and gracefully walked across the room to sit in front of him on the couch, resting her elbows on his knees.

Bucky sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting his chin on her bright hair. "I don't know what to do Tasha."

He felt her laugh, and she leaned back to look him in the eye. "I can tell."

The velvet of her voice was comforting. She had to be lost at this point. No sane person could follow Bucky's train of thought fully. "And?"

"And I think you should go with your gut. You're usually right when it comes to others. Now, just direct it internally."

He huffed, his cheeks puffing up with air. "It's not that easy. Making a call in a classroom is so different..."

"I know." Natasha grabbed his chin and held his jaw in her small hands. "But I also know that you will do what's best for you." She smiled, but her brow furrowed in worry and confusion. "And I also think that you can work this out. Do what feels right. If you don't like it, just remember that Steve is always touring. You don't have to see him again if you don't want to."

"And what if I do Natasha?" Bucky's voice cracked. "What if I want to see him again and he has to leave? And shit, Natasha! This is a _guy._"

Natasha's confusion cleared and her brow unfurrowed. "So that's what this is about?" She giggled a little and pulled Bucky's face down, kissing his forehead. "You're afraid of falling for a guy?"

Hearing Natasha say it out loud made him flinch. He felt like a little boy again.

"Bucky! That's nothing to be afraid of. So what if Steve is a guy? You like him right?"

"Yeah..."

"It's superficial bullshit Bucky. Don't worry about it."

He leaned back and smacked the back of the couch in desperation. "How can I? This is important!"

Her lips puckered. "Not to me. Hell, why are you panicking? This could be just a one time thing, and if it doesn't work out you move on. That's that." She giggled. "Maybe sometime I'll tell you about Maria."

Bucky cracked a worried smile. "I'm pathetic aren't I?"

Natasha smiled brightly back at him. "Only a little."

**Thank you all for the continued support on this story! I am so sorry that the wait was so long between chapters. I have all the way through Chapter 6 written, but I would like a little more so I don't get too far behind. I love you guys so much and reviews help me write, so keep them rolling in!**

**Kisses and Cookies!**

**Tali xo**


End file.
